


Protecting You Is My Calling

by ElisaPhoenix



Series: Mama Bear AntLord [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Peter Quill, Celestial Peter Quill, Fluff, Gen, Hostage Situations, Hurt Peter Quill, M/M, Other, Protective Peter Quill, Scott Lang/Peter Quill parenting Cassie Lang | Celestialfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 02:44:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElisaPhoenix/pseuds/ElisaPhoenix
Summary: Quill will do anything to keep his new family safe.





	Protecting You Is My Calling

They were only running errands.

Sure, it was getting dark, but Quill wasn't worried and Scott and Cassie trusted him to keep them safe. He always did. Tonight was different though. They had to take the subway back to the tower since Tony wanted to add a couple of upgrades to their car, but no big deal. It was a little crowded in the station, but the three of them stuck together while they waited.

Of course that's when shit hit the fan. Some lunatics walked into the station waving around guns, demanding everyone to empty their pockets and bags, and Quill's first instinct was to push Scott and Cassie behind him. If bullets went flying, he was putting himself between them and his family. His second instinct was to slowly back them away and out of sight behind a wall while peering around the corner to watch the thieves.

"Hey Spaceman...now would be a good time to use your powers." Scott whispers.  
"That's a terrible idea. Look where we are." Quill motions around them.   
"You're choosing _now_ to be the voice of reason?!" Scott whispers incredulously.  
"If they piss me off while I use my powers, I could bring the whole station down! If I don't do that, I might turn on innocent people after I take care of those douchebags."  
"Shouldn't there be security guards or something?" Cassie asks and Quill looks around the corner again.

That was a good question, but it was very likely these guys took them out before they came down to the platform. They were already having everyone sit on the ground against the wall and taking bags, purses, wallets...anything of value, and the reality was that only Quill could do something about it. Scott didn't have his suit or his portable shrinking and growing discs, and Quill might not have his guns but he did have his powers. He couldn't go into his god mode, but he had enough control over his powers that he could use them in his hands. No light pillars this time.

A hand at his bicep pulls his attention from the lunatics nearby and Quill looks down at Scott who points behind them at what looked like a power box. It was a power box. _Well that's convenient._. So Quill motions for Cassie to keep and eye out as he moves over to the box and carefully pries it open when he finds it locked. He bites his lip when the metal screeches just the smallest bit and the two of them freeze, waiting for the thieves to come tearing around the corner, but Cassie waves her hand at them. The criminals probably thought it was usual subway noise. Once they get the box open, Scott positions himself at the switch and Quill moves back over to his previous position, moving Cassie behind him again.

"Wait, it's going to be pitch black if we turn everything off." She whispers.  
"Don't worry." Quill assures her before nodding to Scott who throws the switch.

As Cassie predicted, the entire station went pitch black and everyone screamed at the power outage and the thieves started yelling at each other. Quill also had enough control over his powers that he could use his galaxy eyes to see in the dark, and when he stepped out from their corner, collective gasps resounded from the hostages and the thieves aimed their guns at him. They couldn't see him but they could see his glowing eyes.

"What the fuck is that thing?!"

Quill didn't give any of them the chance to shoot though. He briefly slipped behind a pillar so they would lose him and then snuck up behind the closest man and grabbed his gun as he knocked him out. With the gun he stole he pistol whipped the next guy, and Quill continued with his assault as grunts (followed by thuds as bodies hit the ground) filled the station. He took down all six of the perpetrators in a matter of seconds and made sure to keep the guns away from them and the hostages. He didn't need a fear driven innocent to get trigger happy.

Quill turns toward the wall that Cassie and Scott are hiding behind after making sure the situation isn't dangerous anymore. "Hey! You can turn the-"

Gunshots echo through the station and the celestial gasps loudly as bullets not only pierce through his back and come out the front, but some even remained buried in his body. Quill grunts and fights through the pain as he turns to his attacker and finds a seventh man that must have been standing guard and then came when he heard the commotion. Quill sends a single orb of light at the thief to disarm him and quickly follows through to grab him by his throat and slam him into the wall. It took a lot of willpower not to lose his shit and let his god side take over, but the man's head hit the wall and instantly knocked him out so that helped Quill keep control. As soon as he drops the body, he makes sure to look around thoroughly while holding his bleeding wounds that were dripping blood onto the ground with every step he took. The wounds caused by bullets that went all the way through were already healing, but the ones where bullets entered and remained stayed open.

"Sh-shit..." He mumbles as he leans against a wall. "It's safe now." He calls out and the lights turn back on.

The hostages murmer amongst themselves when they finally get to see what, _who_, saved them, and there were more collective gasps that followed. Either because Quill wasn't the monster they probably expected or that there were seven unconscious people littered across the platform. Maybe both. Sirens reach his ears as Quill wills his galaxy eyes away, and then he hears Scott.

"Quill!" Running footsteps approach him and Scott moves close to examine his boyfriend's wounds. "Cassie, call Stephen."

Everything from then on was a blur for Quill. He may have been a god...he may be immortal...but it was still a lot easier to kill him than it was to kill Ego. He could still die from these bullet wounds and blood loss if they weren't taken out soon so his body could heal itself. Noises were a jumbled mess, he was only vaguely aware of Scott trying to keep pressure on his injuries, but he did remember having to slide down the wall so he could sit on the ground because standing was becoming a chore. The floor seemed to fall out from under him but he just chalked that up to him hallucinating from the blood loss, and then more pain followed from being poked and prodded at. That's what it felt like at least.

When he became more aware of reality again, he wasn't in the station anymore. He was in the medbay. So maybe feeling the floor give out from under him wasn't a hallucination. Stephen probably portaled him here and the poking and prodding that followed was the sorcerer digging the bullets out of his body. Quill winces as he pushes his blankets away from his bare chest to check his wounds, and sure enough they were bandaged. The bandages could probably come off since he only felt a little sore, and he knew that wasn't because of drugs. Stephen and Bruce still haven't made any painkillers that Quill's celestial powers wouldn't burn through as fast as they gave them to him, so it always sucked when he got hurt.

He looks to the side at one of his arms and reaches over with his other hand to grab the IV, but a smaller hand stops him.

"Don't. It was helping you stay hydrated while you...regenerated." Cassie pulls his hand away from the IV and Quill instead brushes her hair back.  
"Hey sweetheart. Are you okay?"  
"Yeah. Not even a scratch." She confirms and Quill looks around the room. "Dad's taking a shower. He was covered in blood."  
Quill's eyes widen. "What?!"  
"It was just yours! He doesn't have a scratch on him either. He was just trying to slow the bleeding."  
"Good..." Quill covers his face. "Can I get out of here now?"  
"You're officially the most impatient. Peter is a close second." Bruce says as he walks in.

He checks Quill's wounds, and like the celestial suspected, they were completely healed over and only a couple of them left behind a scar. No big deal. Quill thought scars were pretty badass. They were proof of what someone survived. He felt the same way about the scars on Scott's neck, but that was still a little different and it always broke his heart whenever he looked at them. The self blame never really went away. Quill was convinced he could have saved Scott from that whole mess.

As soon as the bandages and the IV were removed, Quill sat up and slid off the bed. He was always voracious after his body healed itself like that, and he was very intent on getting back up to their floor so he could eat everything he found in the fridge. Eat and then sleep for a couple of days. It was a solid plan. Except Cassie had other ideas. She followed him up to their floor, promptly pushed him up to his and Scott's room where he could hear the shower running, and threw one of his tank tops and sleep pants at him. Cassie left him blinking down at his clothes after demanding him to change and take a nap, and promised to wake him up for a proper meal. He wasn't going to complain. An actual meal sounded much more appealing than grazing through the fridge.

So he changed, flopped onto the (much more comfortable) bed on his stomach and immediately passed out. He briefly woke up when Scott came out of their bathroom and got dressed, pulling the younger down on the bed next to him so he could nuzzle Scott's neck before dozing off again. Not before hearing him huff fondly and say something along the lines of 'You're such a suffocating teddy bear'.

Quill knew. Not only because Scott constantly reminded him, but also because he lived to have the younger thief in his arms. He lived for that weird scent of mint and oranges that he always smelled on Scott. His eyes that shined gold in the sunlight...his smile. Fuck. Everything. Once upon a time, he loved Gamora...but Scott? Quill lived for him. Scott was the reason he believed in soulmates, and he would do anything to keep him and Cassie safe. They were his family. Not like the Guardians were his family, but _family_.

When Quill woke up again, it was to Cassie knocking on their bedroom door to let them know that lunch was ready (as he had slept through the night after the subway incident). Scott moved to get up, but the celestial wasn't having it. Not yet. He wanted a couple of minutes to hold him while awake.

"Come on Spaceman. You need to eat...and no, I'm not an option."

Quill smirks as he opens his eyes and pulls Scott tightly against him so he can gently nip at the unblemished parts of Scott's neck. His breath hitches at the attention and he unconsciously tilts his head away to give the god more space to work with. Quill prided himself in knowing just what buttons to press. He knew what spots got Scott frisky, which ones had him turning into a boneless heap, and he knew how to help Scott relax. Giving attention to his scars or just his neck in general always turned Scott into a boneless mess...as long as the scars weren't bothering him.

"Quill..." Scott murmers as he fists his hand in the pirate's hair.  
"I've got you Sugar." Quill purrs into his ear. "I always got you."

He slips his hand under Scott's shirt and his hand makes it halfway up to his chest when they're interrupted by a shout.

"NOW!" Cassie yells from the kitchen and Quill huffs.  
"She's lucky I love her." He grumbles and Scott laughs as he bats Quill away.  
"You do need to eat Spaceman. You can have me all to yourself later."  
Quill sighs. "Fine."

He releases his hold on Scott and they both get out of bed, and Quill grabs him around the waist to stop him again when they get to the door.

"Are you kidding me Quill?! You're-"  
"Completely and totally in love with you? What gave it away?"

Scott opens and closes his mouth for a few stunned moments before finally deciding to turn to Quill and pull him down into a kiss. When he pulls away, a small smile graces the younger's face, and blush creeps up his cheeks to his ears.

"I love you too big guy."  
"You know I would move heaven and earth for you right?" Quill whispers.  
"I do now."


End file.
